transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Koriolis Desert Throwdown
Energon Spring - Koriolis Desert The Koriolis Desert extends further east, making this area seem just as barren. But surprisingly enough, there is life here. Turbo-rats scurry from the cover provided by loose chunks of debris and dash towards the dry riverbed. The most bold of them fall prey to the packs of turbo-wolves who lurk waiting patiently, their drab coloration blending in nicely with the equally drab surroundings. The reason for so much wildlife becomes apparent when the dry riverbed is investigated. A small, softly-glowing pool of energon has somehow trickled out from the depths of Cybertron, all that's left of the river that once flowed here. Too small an amount to be fought over by the Transformers, the pool supplies the local wildlife instead. Contents: Colonvee Defenses Another day of stalking Decepticons. While Wreck-Gar's Onslaught hunt in the Rust Seas hadn't ended with the Combaticon's head on a pike, at least the Junkion had begun to spread a message: The Rust Seas and Koriolis Desert were no longer safe for Decepticons. Today's target? Battletrap. Wreck-Gar's been tailing him for the better part of the day, waiting for his time to strike. He pulls the hood of his tattered cloak over his head, crouching behind an old Decepticon turret. "Goodbye, house. Goodbye, mailbox." He smiles, loading a fresh cartridge into his blaster rifle. "Goodbye, broken pike of wood." Either the Junkion was bored, or he wasn't looking for much of a challenge, but that's not a very hard target to track down. Not when the battered blue truck was tearing across the desert in an uproar. "Duck!" Though the mechanimal fowl bounces off its windshield faster than anyone can tell if it's actually some kind of duck or not. "Duck!" There goes another one. "GOOSE!" A third manages to actuall fly out of the truck's path in a squawking panic. Only to get nailed by a laser blast from the helicopter following overhead. "This is -boring-. I'm bored. We're bored. So bored!" Yet laughter erupts from both vehicles like some kind of unsynced stereo system as the truck careens around some rubble and blows its horn, scaring off more of the wildlife. "Just keep shooting things, they'll show up sooner or later...." And almost on cue, one does. "Tomorrow the great Kombat begins...And now a taste of things to come..." Wreck-Gar slings his rifle over his shoulder, and climbs up the old turret battery. He scowls at the interface, which had been working earlier... "Got milk? Gotta have beef?" He kicks the terminal and the old thing groans back to life. He targets the copter, the battery creaking as he gets the flying half of the Duocon in his crosshairs... "No one ever asked me to find anything they didn't want dead." Combat: Wreck-Gar strikes Apache Helicopter and 4WD Offroad Pickup with Colonvee Defenses 's Faulty Laser Barrage attack! -1 Suddenly there's gunfire that ISN'T theirs. His. Whatever, Duocons are confusing! "Whoa!" The helicopter half jukes sideways at the blasting, but not without several of the shots skimming its underside. It banks around and swivels in the air, reorienting in the direction of the turret and bringing its sensor packages to bear. "There's a Junkion jacking our junk." "Hey, no one steals stuff but us. We're the bad guys here!" The truck half-skids in another turn towards the turret as well and then throttles up, speeding towards it. But from the opposite direction. "Bad junkbot. No ener-biscuit!" And then both vehicles open fire as they semi-circle around Wreck-Gar's position Combat: Apache Helicopter and 4WD Offroad Pickup strikes Wreck-Gar with its Double Trouble attack! -3 Combat: Apache Helicopter and 4WD Offroad Pickup (Battletrap) used "Double Trouble": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: You took 9 damage. Wreck-Gar dives from the turret as it explodes, but not in time to steer completely clear of the blast. The Junkion slams into the ground, rolling forward to absorb the impact and landing on his feet. "You're gonna make a lot of money for the Stardust," he growls, walking himself in a 360 to keep a stand off going with both aggressors. He chews his lip, deciding a plan of action. And just like that, he picks his target: "I'm doomed! And all 'cause Miss Man decides to take her little drag show on the road." Wreck-Gar takes off in a sprint, cloak billowing, lashing out with his chain against Battletrap's flying component! Time to bring that copter down. Combat: Wreck-Gar sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wreck-Gar strikes Apache Helicopter and 4WD Offroad Pickup with his Rusty Chain attack! Combat: That attack has locked on Apache Helicopter and 4WD Offroad Pickup . (LOCKON) Combat: Drained 8 energon. "This guy talks weirder than Flywheels does." "And makes less sense too -- look out!" Somehow, despite talking to himself and warning himself despite being two parts of the same guy, it's not enough to avoid the chain snagging onto the chopper's tail section. "Gah!" "Why do I always have to save my own ass?" Grumbles the truck as it turns and speeds towards where the heli is being pulled down. So it lands on top of it. Except instead of a crash, it allows him to transform. With the chain still bound to the tail now jutting down his backside. Battletrap tries to reach over his shoulders, then around his sides, but he can't grab at where it's tangled up and mostly just looks comical in doing so. "Oh, frag it all. You want me, fine." He turns around and runs right towards the Junkion, forgoing personal regard to try and tackle the bigger bot. "Now you get -all- of me!" The helicopter lands on top of the pickup in a way that should crush it, but instead the two lock together and rise up to unfold into a strange robot from their algamated parts -- Battletrap the Duocon! Combat: Battletrap sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battletrap strikes Wreck-Gar with its Putting Rollerderbys to Shame (Smash) attack! Combat: Battletrap (Battletrap) used "Smash": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. Wreck-Gar gets a Battletrap barreled into his gut and the two tumble down the side of a dune. "What am I supposed to do?" The Junkion keep his grip on the chain wrapped around the Duocon, trying to wrap it around Battletrap Wreck-Gar gets a Battletrap barreled into his gut and the two tumble down the side of a dune. "What am I supposed to do?" The Junkion keep his grip on the chain wrapped around the Duocon, trying to wrap it around Battletrap's throat to choke the energon out of him, grinning darkly and he fights to get some leverage over the smaller mech. "There's always barber college..." Combat: Wreck-Gar strikes Battletrap with his Illegal chokehold! (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. The chain loops around Battletrap's neck, but not before he manages to get a hand partway inside the loop. It's not enough to stop it from being pulled painfully against the joint struts, but it probably kept it from garroting his head right off. "Whoa, you fight dirty." Dramatic pause. "I -like- it!" With a laught that could rival many of those Ax Crazy horror movies the Duocon manages to pull the chain off finally. "You junkpiles like TV, right? How about some football?" He pivots to swing one of his large truck-hood feet at Wreck-Gar's head. "WITH YOU FACE!" Combat: Battletrap strikes Wreck-Gar with its Y'know what they say about a mech with big feet? ... they kick harder mainly. (Kick) attack! Combat: Battletrap (Battletrap) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. Wreck-Gar gets good and kicked in the chin, flailing off of the Con, head kicked almost clean off of his neck. Staggering backwards, he takes a moment to pull his head back into place, pulling his axe off of his back as he eyes Battletrap. "If the Martians land, the're gonna need a place to stay. Just like everybody else." Wise words. He charges. Combat: Wreck-Gar strikes Battletrap with his Armor Axe attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. "... What? What the frell did he say?... I don't know... What help are you." It may not be arguing like his counterpart but Battletrap still seems to have a thing for at least talking to himself. A discussion which gets interrupted by an axe slamming into him and sending the Duocon carrening backwards across the desert. "Oh that's not fair... what? ... -We're- the crazy one and -he- has the axe!.. good point." With a snarl and a few parts about as loose as whatever is rattling in his head Battletrap gets back to his feet. "Okay, playtime is OVER. LET THE DEATH AND DESTRUCTION BEGIN!" The launcher on his arm roars almost as loudly as he's shouting as it fires at the Junkion. Combat: Battletrap strikes Wreck-Gar with its Double-Barreled Missile Launcher attack! Combat: Battletrap (Battletrap) used "Double-Barreled Missile Launcher": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. There is a crater where a Junkion used to be. Now there's a singed and smoking motorcycle roaring towards Battletrap! Crazy? The Duocon hasn't seen anything yet. "I never saw the Eckert Brothers again..." He burns his throttle to to slam into Battletrap! "In time, this war - like every other war - ended!" Wreck-Gar thrashes the throttle and transforms into his ROADKING CHOPPER MODE! Combat: Roadking Chopper-Junkcycle strikes Battletrap with his Wheel Spikes attack! Combat: Drained 14 energon. See that, smoke! Smoke is a good sign. It means something blew up good. "That's more like it," Battletrap chuckles, and blows the smoke off the launcher's barrels. "Now lets get -- huh?" Followed by a *WHAM* as the junkbike blasts out of the smoke and slams into him. For a few moments Battletrap is actually hung up on the front of the bike. "No fair, that was a perfectly lethal explosion!" And then he tumbles off, getting a spiked by the wheels farther as the Junkion drives over him. Then starts laughing again, loudly. What is with this guy? "I guess it's ROAD RAGE time!" The Duocon transforms and gives chase in two parts once more. The helicopter, being the faster of the two, gets ahead and swoops in, laser guns blazing the entire time. What doesn't hit the Junkion shoots plumes of desert up from the ground. But the chase is in some part a diversion, keeping the Junkion dodging one attacker, until the truck portion comes screaming around a sand dune to cross the path and blindside him with its own laser guns blaring! Battletrap folds down and then defies logic by splitting apart, one part taking off as a helicopter and the other driving off as... just a truck of some kind. Combat: Apache Helicopter and 4WD Offroad Pickup strikes Roadking Chopper-Junkcycle with its Living Up To My Name attack! Combat: Apache Helicopter and 4WD Offroad Pickup (Battletrap) used "Double Trouble": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Roadking Chopper-Junkcycle does his best to do some smart driving, until the offroader cuts him off. "Jack, please, I'm only an elected official here!" Wreck-gar slams on his brakes and skids to the right, kicking up a huge cloud of dust as he transforms, spins on his head, and transforms back into a bike pointing in an unobstructed direction! "I can't make decisions by myself! Don't forget my North Carolina shorts!" He peels out, full throttle into the desert. Whatever the hell his objective was today, Wreck-Gar's apparently done with the fight. Combat: Roadking Chopper-Junkcycle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Apache Helicopter and 4WD Offroad Pickup "He's trying to get away!" The chopper shouts as it continues to follow overhead. "Trying is the operative word!" the truck shouts back. Then "Gaaaah!" and starts skidding as one of his back tires blow. "Slaggin' slaggity slagger slagged my slaggin' tire, slagdammit!" And a bunch of other cussing. The axe to the leg must of hit one of his tires stored there in robot mode. The cussing doesn't stop until there's a thud from skidding into a sand dune. "And this is why this is an advantage!" The other half cackles from the air, the missile launcher under its carriage in this mode taking advantage of the airborne view and the helicopter's exceptional sensors to give the Junkion a parting gift to remember him/them by! Combat: Apache Helicopter and 4WD Offroad Pickup strikes Roadking Chopper-Junkcycle with its Goodbye! attack! -1 Combat: Apache Helicopter and 4WD Offroad Pickup (Battletrap) used "Missile Launcher": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Apache Helicopter and 4WD Offroad Pickup 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Roadking Chopper-Junkcycle gets blown forward, transforming in the air. For a moment, the upside down Wreck-Gar is making eye contact with the helicopter. He cocks his head to the side, mustache dangling, and smiles a mouth of broken teeth. And then he starts to fall, towards the valley floor below. By the time Battletrap reaches the ridge? No sign of the Wreck-Gar other than the odd piece of scrap.